Darvey poems
by Darveyreader
Summary: Kinda sad poems/short stories about Darvey. Let me know what you think in the comments :) if you would like a story about one of the shorties let me know and hmu!
1. Part 1

As she flyes by over his mind, her body vanishes away from the other mans bedroom. Happily.

———————

She droppes to her knees knowing he will never be hers again. After the time they didnt work together. He is engaged with the one she hated the most. Paula.

———————

She was raged finally realizing what she had slipped threw her fingers, the love of her life. Partner over 13 years.

———————

She woked up in someone elses bed sheets that she hoped for. Thomases. Not Harveys.

———————

I let go of her hand. Our fingers slowly tingling away. Tears, tears on our cheecks. The last look into her eyes. My last heartbeat was there. Then it was a line and a beep. Silent. The hand belonged to the wrong person it was Paula's not Donna's. Not hers.

———————

Crying in the bathroom. Knock on the door. Not answering. I heard a voice. It's offical Donna and Thomas. Married. Harvey had a heart attack. He died on the day when she got married with the wrong person.

———————

The last red rose goes down with tears. Droppes down to the grave. He's dead. But it was her grave that closed. Harvey was alive she died.

———————


	2. Part 2

Thousands of hours spent together, without love, without the warmth. It hurts, like hell. Seeing the other one happy, without you. And you're all alone.

—————————

His hands wrapped around her waist, her eyes meets his. She smiles and he laughters, she gets up from the sheets and puts Harveys shirt on and goes to make coffee

—————————

"I can fuck it all up in two seconds Donna!"

"So thats why you don't want me in your life? To fuck it up?"

"No, I don't want to fuck us up."

"Well at least you could fuck me."

"Finally great opportunity that I will definitely use."

—————————

"What the hell did I do"

"You didn't love me"

"Oh, didn't I"

"Not like that, not like I needed and wanted"

"Well, I guess I'm just not the one for you then"

"No, you are. But so is Thomas, and so was Stephen."

"What the fuck do you want then Donna!?"

"I just need you to love me, be in love with me. Just not with the thought about me."

"You know what, I've been in love with you for the last 13 years"

(Hearts stops)

—————————

"Just take care of us please."

"Why, why the hell should I!?"

"Just do it for me please, for her. For Anna."

"No, Donna NO! I'm not going to protect you two from him."

"Please I don't want him anymore. "

"You should've thought of that before you started a family with him!"

"I, I'm so so so sorry, I didn't think that Thomas would do this."

"You didn't think of what Donna WHAT?"

"That he would try to kill you and us, and I really have loved you since we have met. I just need you"


	3. Part3

One more memory,

I need that.

Still close, so close

The warmth of her lips.

Her hand on the back of my neck.

My sheets smelling like her,

I just need it.

Need.

Her.

————————

"You know what Donna?"

(Donna spins to look at him)

"What Harvey?"

"We really should walk together just this once." (He smiles)

"To the theater? No I don't think so."

"Why not?" (He smirks)

"Harvey it's 10 miles away!"

"C'mon it's not that bad right?"

"Yes it is, I'm gonna call Ray cause you're insane" (Donna takes her phone from her bag)

"Fine, I just wanted to walk a mile with you to that shitty thai place you love."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I had a special reservation for us."

"For what?" (She lifts her eyebrow)

"Us."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds silly but I wanna celebrate us, we haven't had a fight since umm, forever. And I really don't care about how long it took me to realize that what I was looking for was standing actually glowed in front of my face."

——————————

"It's all in my head again right? That you might actually care about me, as a human being and not just as your secretary."

"Donna, you know that I've always looked you that way, and I've always felt about you that way. But.."

"But what?? I lost it? I didn't give you a chance?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Lost it, all of it? All of the love and lust. Weekend mornings. All of it gone? For what? One mistake Harvey. One mistake. And it's all gone."

"I'm sorry Donna but yeah, you lost it all, not me or Paula or Thomas. You."


End file.
